dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1
* Son Gokū | techniques = |issue =January 1, 1979 }} is the first chapter of Part I of the Dragon Ball manga. Summary Deep in the woods of Mount Paozu is a young boy named Son Gokū is rolling along on a round log, speaking to some monkeys in the treetops. Arriving home, Gokū proceeds to throw the log into the air, cleaving it cleanly into pieces, treating his wood chopping chore akin to a training exercise. Speaking to his grandfather's artifact, Gokū heads off into the woods, deciding to hunt fish for dinner. Within the area, a young girl named Bulma is driving through the mountains, searching for something. With a Giant Fish in tow, Gokū makes his way to head home, however, Bulma crashes her car into the young boy. Assuming the car to be a living monster, Gokū attacks in, protecting his dinner. Shocked, Bulma comes out and shoots the young boy — only to find bullets are ineffective. Quickly trying to explain the misunderstanding to an understandably upset Gokū, Bulma emerges from the car and Gokū is surprised to meet another human, let alone a girl. Saying his Grandpa always told him to be nice to girls, Gokū offers to take her back to his house, an offer she accepts. Arriving at the boy's home, Bulma discovers Gokū is in possession of a Dragon Ball — specifically the Sushinchū, the Four-Star Dragon Ball — and tries to take it. Gokū refuses, taking it back and claiming the Ball is a keepsake from his deceased grandfather. To get Gokū on her side, Bulma explains the history and lore of the ancient orbs to Gokū. She details how, when all seven are gathered together, a dragon can be summoned, which can grant the summoner a single wish, and how she herself has already gathered two — Arushinchū and Ūshinchū, the Two and Five-Star Balls — of them for herself. Despite Gokū's initial refusal, Bulma tries to take the Dragon Ball a second time, only for Gokū to refuse, yet again. Bulma, thinking Gokū wanted something from her in exchange, lifted up her skirt to show Gokū her panties, offering him a feel of her butt in exchange for the Dragon Ball. Gokū flatly refused, leaving Bulma to have no choice but to shoehorn the boy along in her quest for the Dragon Balls. Gokū still says he won't allow her to take his Dragon Ball, but he does agree to let her 'borrow' it at the end — not knowing that the Dragon Balls scatter all over the Earth when a wish is made. Before setting off, Bulma explains to Gokū how they will be tracking the Dragon Balls, revealing a device she created called the Dragon Radar. They then make introductions, with Gokū finding Bulma's name ("Bloomers") to be hilarious, much to the young girl's embarrassment. Taking out her Capsule case, Bulma throws one, Capsule #9, which expands into a motorcycle. Gokū, having never seen Capsules before, assumed they were magic, but Bulma was quick to rebuke him and told him to climb aboard, setting off down the hill. Eventually, the girl has to stop the motorcycle, as she needs to make a quick restroom stop. During this, however, Bulma is kidnapped by a pteranodon, and Gokū, hearing the commotion, goes to check. The pteranodon lies to the young boy, telling him that he's Bulma's friend, and that he had something to discuss with her in private. Believing the pteranodon, Gokū is tied to a tree while the beast flies off with the intention of eating Bulma. In irritation, Bulma yells at Gokū to come save her. Untying himself with his tail, Gokū uses the motorcycle to get into the air, knocking the pteranodon out cold with the Nyoibō. He then throws the staff through the sleeves of Bulma's shirt, pinning her to the mountain. Gokū lands safely in a tree, only to find Bulma crying and peeing her pants. Trivia * As the pilot, this is also the longest chapter in the series, at 30 pages while most other chapters were typically 13-15 pages in length. Due to being twice the length of typical chapters, the first tankōbon volume has only 11 chapters, while all others have at least 12. Likewise, the first kanzenban volume has only 14 chapters, while the others each have at least 15. Category:Chapters